Hello Old Friend
by diget3456
Summary: Hermione vacations with her parents in her 6th year. On her trip she meets a mysterious boy named Edward and theyr fall for each other hard. On her last night together she locks his memories of her to keep him safe from her war and leaves. Three years later Hermione is sent to Forks with a child in arms and only Alice can help have everything be as it once was.
1. NicetoMeetYou

**Disclaimer: All character of cannon belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Myers.**

**Chapter I: Nice To Meet You**

The clouds looked dark, full to the bursting and Hermione knew they would soon be pouring out the water they contained. But she didn't let that deter her. Unlike her parents, she had opted not to miss a day of the beauty Brazil had to offer. Even with the dreary weather, she was having fun, going from shop to shop. Listening to the different languages at each main tourist attraction she would visit. Everything around her captivated her senses. This would be her last vacation for some time. She knew that. Back home the war was really boiling to a point that it'll be too dangerous to leave Hogwarts let alone go on vacation. She'd talked about it to her parents, and they seem reluctant to allow for her to continue in Hogwarts, especially after the end of last year's fiasco with the Department of Mysteries.

As she navigated the streets she soon noticed the sun going down and the clouds rumbling their approval as the skies turned darker than the already were. Soon small drips of water fell from the clouds and Hermione sighed as the water drops splashed onto her face as she looked up. With a sigh she finished purchasing the trinket the lady at the stand was selling and proceeded to head back to the hotel.

As she was walking she took a different route knowing that she would take longer is she went the way she'd gotten to where she was in the first place, seeing as everyone just seem to want to walk in one direction. As she was getting closer to the hotel she passed by a small almost non-inticing store and felt a surge of magic caress her own. She paused in her steps and looked in the window. It was a herbalist store, usually only full of the most basic magic ingredients one could find that muggle unknowingly used for their healing rituals in these parts of the continent. Her curiosity got the best of her and she stepped up to the window.

There on display lay a beautiful silver necklace, a round pendant hanging from the chain. In the center was a most enchanting white Opal, but that not what drew her curiosity. No, what drew her to the necklace was the most peculiar engravings surrounding the opal on the silver is was encased in. If that wasn't enough to draw her attention though, she could feel the magic coming from the pendant, it was what had brushed up against hers and called her attention to this store.

What was it doing here anyways? She knew that magic was a bit less controlled in South America. Whole tribes of wizards are even protected from being submerged by the ICW's laws in order to persevere such old magic. Nobody wants a repeat of what had happened to the Aztecs, and the magic to affect more Wizarding life. But she knew that magic items were highly controlled on whom they were handled by. She was almost certain that this necklace was come upon by accident by this store owner and didn't know what they held.

Decision made, she was about to walk into the store when she felt the rain stop pouring on her and echo on where is hit a parasol. Surprised she turned to look at the most handsome young man she'd ever met and raised an eyebrow as he held the parasol over them both. He was tall, about 6'5, with pale skin, bronze windswept hair, seemed to be about her age if not a few years older and he had some startling golden eyes. He smiled at her, seeming amused by her staring.

"Is that necklace so fascinating that you would risk a cold miss?" He asked almost with a purr in his voice. He had a decidedly American English accent and Hermione was a bit surprised by how silky and smooth it sounded. It was then that she snapped out of it and turned to look at the necklace again, wonder coloring her voice as she replied to his question.

"I've never seen anything so pretty not being sold at a jewelry store, it reminds me of the moon," she said happily, smiling Hermione looked up at the boy and then blush slightly when she saw him looking at her intensely and a bit confused.

"Why the moon? Why not the rainbow? It reflects all the colors after all?" He asked, the amusement not leaving his eyes.

Her smile widened at his questions before answering him with a quote She has always loved.

"The hues of the opal, the light of the diamond, are not to be seen if the eye is too near. -Ralph Waldo Emerson" He looked a bit confused by that, but Hermione continued speaking, slowly falling into what Harry and Ron refer to as her lecturer speak.

"The moon looks beautiful and bright, especially on a full moon, from this distance, but travel to it and look at it closely and it's nothing but rocks and crates that have no end. Net very beautiful to look at anymore now is it." It was silent for a minute and all that could be heard was the heavy rain falling on the parasol. She blushed when she saw him smirk, she was obviously amusing him today.

"Would you like to have it?" He asked after some silence, and Hermione startled at his question.

"Well yes, I would, I was contemplating whether I should buy it or not, but maybe I shouldn't seeing as I've spent all my day shoppin for trinkets and my parents only gave me so much." Hermione lied in answer to him. She knew she would have to buy it one way or another. It was a big deal for a magical artifact to be in the muggle world and it wouldn't do for her to leave it there for it to possibly harm muggles. She could report it, yes, but she really liked the necklace, and her magic pushed for her to have it.

"Well come on," the boy said, grabbed her hand and started leading her to the store. She gasped in surprise at being corraled into the store as well as the coldness she felt from his hand when it touched her skin and before she knew it they were inside

He walked up to the counter and talked with the man in charge in Portuguese before laying some bills and coins on the counter and moving to the display that had the necklace and taking it off. He walked over to her and placed it in her hand gently. Hermione was flabbergasted, he didn't even know her and he had bought the necklace for her. She sputter, trying to find her words.

"But... but, I don't even know you! Why would you do that?" She exclaimed. He just chuckled merrily, his smile sending shivers down her back as he looked at her with those same intense, interestingly golden eyes.

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

**_~ Earlier that day ~_**

"Why did you send me to Brazil Alice? It's sunny all the time so I can't got out much during the day and the night I go hunting I have a hard time controlling myself to hunt unless I swim to Esme's Isle first and hunt there." Edward complained rather grouchily over the phone to his lively sister. He was flipping through a book when she'd called him today, he was not going to miss on this opportunity to annoy her. Sure enough, he heard her give an exasperated sigh before she replied.

"Go out tonight, when the sun is going down, and take the back route to the hotel you are staying at. She'll be drenched and just staring blankly at the store window, talk to her, she makes a huge change in our lives. Simply from that small conversation I see our lives changing." A frown covered his face and he set the book down. Thinking of what Alice was telling him. Edward didn't think this was another attempt at her trying to set me up with another woman, and she wouldn't regularly send me far from home for nothing unless it benefits the family or protects the family somehow. She knows how much of a target, a really big target, our coven is from the Volturi, to risk anything that might give us more peace and protection from them. This woman must be useful to the way we live our life.

"Is she really that important?" He asked with a resigned sigh, knowing full well he'll be doing what she asked either way.

"Yes. Now go," she exclaimed excitedly hanging up the phone. He had done as she had asked and now Edward was walking up and down the back route towards the hotel. The rain predictably started pouring down on hard and he opened the umbrella he had brought with him. He started his pace again ignore the thoughts he could hear all around him, but as he was getting closer to the hotel he stopped suddenly when he saw a young girl looking in wonder at the window of a Herbalist store. But the attitude isn't what made Edward pause, it was the lack of thought he could hear around her, or not hear is more likely.

All the people that walked by her would have their thoughts silenced for that small moment she was close, before he could hear them again as they walked away from her. She, on the other had, was completely silent. It was as if she wasn't even there, and if it wasn't for her heart beat, he would be sure that she wasn't there. Figuring that this woman was probably the one that Alice had mention to him, he walked towards her and moved the umbrella to cover her from the rain.

She looked startled as she looked at him in surprise and he was a bit amused at how distracted she had been. He had noticed that she was admiring a pretty necklace that seem to be some kind of protection charm from the store. She must be into Spiritualism if she was looking so lost in thought looking at such a simple charm necklace.

"Is that necklace so fascinating that you would risk a cold miss?" He asked almost with a purr in his voice. The girl seemed a bit surprised by how silky and smooth it sounded. He knew his voice was unusually seductive, he was a Vampire after all and her kind was his prey. She seemed to snap out of it quite quickly and turned to look at the necklace again, wonder coloring her voice as she replied to his question.

"I've never seen anything so pretty not being sold at a jewelry store, it reminds me of the moon," she said happily in a British English accent, smiling. She looked up at him and he could see a light blush color her cheeks. He was confused, why would the necklace remind her of the moon? He couldn't hear her thoughts no matter how much he tried to search for them, everything around her was silent and there wasn't even a hint of a whisper from her mind.

"Why the moon? Why not the rainbow? It reflects all the colors after all?" He asked, eyeing the necklace a bit skeptically though he was amused by the strange reply.

Her smile widened at his questions before answering him with a quote that seemed to explain it all, if her expression was anything to go by at least.

"The hues of the opal, the light of the diamond, are not to be seen if the eye is too near. -Ralph Waldo Emerson" Edward frowned as he though over what she'd just said and tried to work it into the how it fit the charm necklace. The girl, however, continued speaking, something that was very telling that she's had to explain herself with far more frequency than one would like.

"The moon looks beautiful and bright, especially on a full moon, from this distance. But travel to it and look at it closely and it's nothing but rocks and craters that have no end. Net very beautiful to look at anymore now is it." Edward stayed silent, his lips twitching slightly in as a smile tried to slip on his normally stoic facial expression. What a strange girl! She blushed when she saw him smirk, which simply endeared her to him more. He had never met such a young woman so curious, she seemed so philosophical for such a young age. Which was saying something seeing as he was older than he appeared to be, and it simply both frustrated and excited him at the thought of what it would be like in her mind

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. She was fascinating, he needed to get to know her, not just because Alice asked it of him but also because she intrigued him. Still, what better way to do that than to start by buying her that necklace.

"Would you like to have it?" His question seemed to startle her, which he gathered was because she's not used to someone she's only just met ask her that. She also seems a bit socially awkward, which could mean she doesn't talk to boys much or at all unless she must. She seemed to gather herself quickly though, like she's had practice thinking quickly on the spot. _Who are you girl?_ He mused mentally.

"Well yes, I would. I was contemplating whether I should buy it or not, but maybe I shouldn't seeing as I've spent all my day shopping for trinkets and my parents only gave me so much." Edward could tell she was telling a half truth, the slight way her eye dilated at her words said it all. She did want that necklace, but there was more to it than it being just a small trinket for her. This necklace seemed to be special, but that was all the excuse he needed for his next plan. She seemed to get flustered easily, and he was willing to take advantage of that.

"Well come on," he said, grabbing her hand on impulse, forgetting about how much different their temperatures were and leading her into the store. Her gasp of surprise is what made him let go of her as soon as the were inside and he walked to the man at the register, resisting the urge to frown at the thought he heard from him about the girl behind him.

_Wow, she's a beauty. I wonder if she'd give me the time of day._

At the counter Edward talked with the man in Portuguese. He asked how much the necklace was and was surprised to find out that it was actually quite expensive for not coming from a brand store. The man explained that this was because it was a treasure that his family guarded for many year never letting it leave their side. But money was tight and he decided to sell it this year in the hopes that it would go to a good home whom will respect it for the history it came with.

He them proceeded to tell him the story, though from his thoughts it wasn't the complete version his ears where receiving. Finally he paid for the necklace, then walked and took it off the display. I walked over to the girl again and gently placed it in her hand, a small rush of warmed traveling from when her skin came into contact with his. Something he hadn't noticed before, and he admitted to himself privately that he quite liked the feeling. It helped that she didn't give off a strong or enticing smell of blood. She sputter, her face like an open book, changing from one emotion to the other as she tried to find her words.

"But... but, I don't even know you! Why would you do that?" She exclaimed. Edward just chuckled amused, smiling a widening smile at her for the first time and for some reason took great pleasure is seeing her shiver slightly at the sound of his laugh. Most women got that reaction when he laughed, but none have ever made him feel like he was now. It was different, it made him pleased he could cause these reaction on her, though he would never admit it out loud.

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

**_Present Time_**

He introduced, grabbing her hand and gently placing a kiss on her nuckles. "At your service." He continued, smile still in place as he saw her blush deepen again. It was strange, had it been another human, he would have found himself having a struggle to ignore the rush of blood closer to the neck. Though the better brother for self control, there were some humans that were just difficult to bid you to try and feed of them. She however didn't seem to stir up those instincts.

Shaking her head with a smile, the young woman voiced her own name.

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Like Winter's Tale Hermione? Queen of Sicilia? " He automatically asked, it was a beautiful name after all, and something not often heard of in America, especially now a days. She nodded her eyes taking on a gleam at the mention of the story.

"Yes. Do you know it?"

"I've gone to four plays about it and I've read it probably a dozen times. It's a good piece of work," he admitted. She smiled brightly at him before frowning as she looked at what was in her hand as I tried to usher her out the door and into the rain again, already at the door and with the parasol out to protect from the still heavy down pour of rain.

"You're trying to distract me!" She exclaimed suddenly, "just because I know your name now does not mean it's alright to buy me the pendant. I could have bought it myself." She finished the last part looking a bit doubtful though. Probably wondering if it would have been possible to with her budget.

Hermione was really wondering about that. She knew magical jewelry was expensive, and if this store thought it was as old as she thought it was, then they would have demanded a fair amount for it. It would have sunk into her spending money, but maybe she could have bargained for it. This Edward boy had no right to just assume he could buy it for her. She didn't even know him and it's just strange.

"Doesn't matter I've bought it already. You wanted it so you can have it." She was about to protest again but he cut her off. "If it really bothers you so much you could just pay me back some other way. What about say, going to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

That shut her up instantly. Hermione couldn't be sure if her ears were clogged but she could just swear that Edward had asked her out on a date. She's never had anyone ask her out, well besides Viktor, but that was different. He only wanted a friend, not some silly fan girl swooning over him at the Yule Ball. They had little in common, as they found out, to know that being more than friends wouldn't have worked out. But this offer to go out seemed different. Pleasant, but different.

She stared at him contemplating, and pursed her lips as he gave her a curious look.

"Alright. You can take me out to dinner," she replied sounding as though she was pouting. A soft smile was shot in her direction that made her catch her breath.

"Great! I'll meet you tomorrow at six at O Pipo Vehlo, it's just down the block from here in that direction," he said point to our right. I nodded with a beaming smile in agreement and turned to start heading in the direction of my hotel. He followed and I gave him a curious smile. He simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not going to let a lady walk on her own at this hour, and especially not let her wall in the rain. You'll catch a cold," he replied and with a laugh continued on our way.


	2. MagicIsLife

**Chapter II: Magic Is Life**

Hermione was bent over, retching in to the toilet bowl at the Weasleys house, the night before going off to Hogwarts. It had been a week since coming home from vacationing with her parents, and only two days ago she started feeling nauseous. Today, however, was the first time she was emptying everything she had just eaten. With a disgusted cough, she sat on back in her heels and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She heard Mrs. Weasley come back from the kitchen where she had gone to get her a glass of water and she took it from her with a small thanks.

"Do you know what it could possibly be dear?" She asked her in a a worried tone. Hermione shook her head as she drank. She set down the glass and stood up shakily.

"I think I might have caught a bug from the area in Brazil. I might need to head straight to Madam Pomfrey's when we arrive at Hogwarts tomorrow," Hermione replied breathing is deeply as the nausea did not subside. Mrs. Weasley frowned at her reply and pursed her lips in thought.

"You know what, I think I can get her to Floo in right now to take a look at you really quick. What if what you caught is contagious and while we can't do anything about us here, we could prevent a whole school from getting sick one after the other and save Poppy some sleepless nights." Before Hermione could protest at this, not that she really would, considering the logic behind it, Molly had taken off in the direction of the fire place in the living room. Therefore, Hermione made her way to the room she shared with Ginny to lay down to rest on her bed. Ginny was sat at her bed flipping through a Witch Weekly Magazine and looked up with a slightly worried look at Hermione as she saw the older girl enter, looking paler than usual. A light sheen of sweat seem to cover her neck and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Morgana's tits, Hermione! What is wrong? You look like you're about to colapse," she exclaimed, getting up and heading towards the curly haired girl and leading her to her bed. She helped her laid down and placed a hand on their forehead. "My Gods! You're as cool as ice!"

"I've not been felling well for the past two days, but tonight I couldn't hold my food down like before," Hermione replied, and it was at that moment that both Poppy Pomfrey and Molly enteres the room.

"Miss Granger, you really should have said something to Molly as soon as you started feeling unwell. Magicals rarely get sick but when we do, it is a horrible sight and feeling as our magic is fighting to keep the sickness from making it magical and making it worse." Poppy tutted as she pulled out her wand once she was in the room, closing the door behind her and Molly with a flick of her wand. Then she turned it on Hermione and started casting diognostics on her. She took only a minute, running her wand up and down Hermione's body twice and when she finished a bright red light zeroed in on Hermiones stomach.

She gasped at this and looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Miss Granger, do you perhaps have a boyfriend?" She asked tentatively to the worried young witch. Hermione frowned, trying to shove away her thoughts of the summer vacation before answering Poppy.

"Noooo..." she said cautiously then looked confused as Poppy ran her wand over Hermione's stomach again with more focused diagnostic charms and watched as each color turned green before flashing black. Poppy's face growing more trouble the more she cast and at each flash. She turned to look at the young witch she was tending to and pierced her with a pointed look.

"Miss Granger, I would like you to be honest with me when I ask," she paused as Hermione nodded her head, "have you had any sexual relations recently young lady?" Hermione was slightly surprised by the question but it also didn't stop her from turning slightly red. Thoughts and cherished memories flashing through her mind as she though of her last night with Edward back in Rio.

"Y-yes, but I don't see how that's got to do with anything with me being sick Madam," Hermione exclaimed. Poppy looked up to the sky as if in prayer and everyone heard her murmur something about young girls and protecting something.

"Did you perhaps remember to use protection when you participate in these activities Miss Granger," she continued and Hermione gave her a look that said she thought that was a stupid question but answered anyways.

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid!"

"I'm not saying you were Miss Granger, but I had to ask. Now last question, do you by chance know if your partner was anything but human?" At this question the other two women looked at Poppy with curious looks but she was concentrating on Hermione's expressions. Which have gone from stunned to realization to slight worry. "I take it that you do know?"

Hermione nodded and bit her lip as she started talking, her hand lifting up to the necklace that Edward had given her on her first day of meeting.

"At first I though he was a incubus, he was especially beautiful for it to be a possibility and I started planning ways to escape until I came to the magical world. But there were other differences that were off about it until I realized he was actually a vampire." There were gasp from both red headed women but she kept talking. "He was different though, his eyes especially went from a beautiful glowing gold to a dark almost black color. He seemed to know and be well acquainted with the culture of the place and an incredible control around humans. He soon became my mystery to solve and somehow I slowly fell for him."

"He wanted to follow me to the England, said his parents don't care where he went so long as there was a school in which he attended constantly. Our last evening together, I invited him to my hotel, there was something I wanted to give him but I had forgotten in in my room. His kiss that night was much different from the others and one thing led to another. When he was leaving, he promise to follow and to find a way to be with me. So at the door I pulled out my wand and locked away his memory of me and thanked him for the necklace and let him leave."

At the end of her explanation she was startled when she heard Ginny sniff and tears eyed. Molly and Poppy didn't seem all that much better after the story but were keeping it together much better.

"Why did you want to know Madam?" She finally asked and Poppy quickly put her thought together as she gave the young with the shock of her life.

"I asked Miss Granger because it would appear that you are with child," She paused as she let Hermione process what she was saying before continuing. "You are currently carrying a half-mortal child and until we get some potions in you, are showing symptoms of about the end of first trimester if not a bit less."

"That's too fast! It's only been a week, are you certain?" Hermione exclaimed her hand going to her stomach and it was then she noticed how hard it felt. Poppy nodded and started taking out some potions from her bag.

"I am. While not unheard of, vampire children are rare and those born of mundane humans rarely survive, mothers included. They protect themselves from early termination so if you were thinking that route I'm sorry to say it is not an option. As a magical however you are protected from possible harm from the child especially with the potions that you will receive from me when you arrive at school tomorrow." Poppy made her take two potions and left another two on the side table for her as she continued to explain. "The potions have nutrients one for you and one for the baby they have a bit of dragon blood in it so they keep it sated for the moment. The potions you will receive tomorrow are to strengthen your magic and to slow down your pregnancy to a more normal growth rate. I have to have Severus brew those and then you'll need to learn how to brew the babe's potion after. It's why you are strengthening your magic, your magic will suppress the vampire genes as much as it can and once you birth the child you will continue to feed them a supresser so that she may grow normally. It's easier to deal with the child, especially if the mother is still mortal."

Hermione was overwhelmed she could only nod as Poppy kept talking and Molly, noticing this, made sure to pay attention to what the Mediwitch was saying so she may better care for the shocked girl she considered a second daughter. When the Mediwitch as gone, Molly came back into the room and sat besides the still shocked woman and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't you worry Hermione, it'll be a alright."

At her words, the young mother to be started crying and worrying as what she had just been told suddenly hit her full force. But from all that shock there wa only one thing that made her cry the most.

"Molly, what if I can't find him again? I don't want my child to not know it's father? What am I going to do?" She sobbed. Molly only held her closer and patted her head and back gently.

"Don't worry Hermione, some things happen for a reason, and maybe one day you'll meet again and you can give him his memory back. For the time being you have to concentrate one the little one that you're currently carrying." At her words Hermione slowly put herself together and straightening up she smiled at Molly.

"Thanks Molly, you'll be a great second grandmother for the little I'm carrying." Molly beamed at the young witch and couldn't help the happiness and fondness she felt for her. Even though she's thought of Hermione like a second daughter she hadn't know if Hermione would like Molly to be a second mother figure for her but she completely took that concern from her when she implied she would like to have Molly consider her child as a grandchild .

"I would love to be a grandmother to your child dear." She said softly and that was the end of the conversation as she stood to let Hermione rest and make sure she had everything for the train ride to Hogwarts.


	3. WhoIsThat?

**Chapter III: Who Is That?**

Hermione smiled softly as she looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms, she shifted him a bit so his head was laying on her other shoulder and grabbed the luggage handle to pull through the airport terminal. She was soon outside the building and looking around for her ride. Harry had told her Kingsley would have someone to take her in once she landed in Port Angeles, someone who had helped Kingsley out of a tough spot long ago and the only person he would trust to keep her safe in The New World. She just hoped she would be be able to protect her son if they found her, and that having him with her wasn't much of an issue. Kingsley is with the assumption that only Hermione was going into hiding. Only Harry, the Weasleys and McGonagall knew of her son, so it would be a surprise to her host as well as Kingsley if he heard about it.

"Hermione Granger?" She turned to the voice and found a man in possibly mid twenties a few feet besides her. He had blond hair and was slender yet muscular, he looked like a model. But it was his pale skin and golden eyes that she realized what made him different from everyone around them, and why Kingsley said he was one of few who could protect her. He was a vampire, and possibly like her Edward, if those colored eyes were any indication of anything.

"Yes?" She asked softly, and he smiled at her but looked slightly confused by the child in her arms.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Cullen?" She asked in surprise and he nodded confused by her reaction.

"Yes," he replied simply, "sorry I wasn't informed you would be bringing someone with you, we only prepared the one room," he was looking apologetic which made her smile at him then she looked down at the stirring child.

"You weren't expected to know about him, no one knows about his existence except for a few family friends, one of whom is still recovering at our hospital and my Healer obviously. The Minister is trying to contain the issue for my running away and the one room is fine. He's been a bit clingy lately."

The man seemed hesitant but nodded all the same and motioned for me to follow him to a nice black Mercedes. He put her luggage in the back of the car while she got in the back of the car to try and buckle in her son as safely as she could while trying to wake him up. Giving up when he wouldn't let go of her, she climbed in with him and placed him on her lab then buckled herself and him into the seat. Dr. Cullen slid into the drivers seat silently as Hermione silently tried to keep her son from waking. He will be a terror if he wakes up too early from his nap. Once he's settled and they had been driving for a while Hermione heard the doctor speak again.

"What's his name?" He asked softly, trying to make conversation. He knew what his guest was, it's a part of their world he made a point to stay away from, like he made a point to stay away from the Volturi, but he couldn't turn a friends request away when he knew he would possibly one day need to ask for help himself.

"His name is Emrys, Emrys Edward Granger-Cullen." Hermione replied softly, looking at the vampire and his face in the rear view mirror and wasn't disappointed when he looked slightly shocked by her son's name. Just as she had been by his.

"It's a good name for a boy," he commented and Hermione hummed in agreement looking out the window.

"It is," she replied simply. They were silent for a few more minutes before he spoke again.

"Do you remember where you met him? His father I mean." Carlisle asked and Hermione smiled softly.

"We met in Rio, almost exactly three years ago. He was very good at blending in with the crowd but having been associated with magic for a few years I soon figured out he was a Vampire. Much like you actually Dr. Cullen." She turned to him and leaned closer to him a bit to look at him more closely. "You have the same eyes, but I never got the courage to ask him why his eyes were gold instead of red and he never realized I knew."

Carlisle was silent for a moment as he process what the young witch was telling him. She had met a man named Edward who he was certain was his son and had his child. A child that when he had first smelled had thought rather unusual as he smelled both human and like a vampire but his heart rate was slightly quicker than normal. His skin was also rather pale and not unlike its mothers in tone but there was almost a glowing sheen to it that just seemed off. He was also almost unnaturally beautiful for a child, no mater how many beautiful children he's met before.

"My family and I don't drink human blood, we survive off of animal blood".

"Really?" Was Hermione's intrigued reply. "Tell me Dr. Cullen, have you ever tried to have dragon blood?" He snorted and shook his head in mirth.

"Miss Granger.."

"Hermione," she interrupted. "Call me Hermione."

"Hermione," he amended, "my kind is feared even in the Wizarding world. I don't think anyone would be receptive to believe I lived off of the blood of animals and be willing to sell me blood let alone drink from a dragon. It's why my children haven't found out about that part of our world just yet. Except for possibly Alice, but Alice knows everything important that will impact our lives so she probably will already know by the time you meet her."

At that moment she notice they where pulling up to a large house and once the car stopped they got out with Carlisle already taking out her luggage from the trunk and then leading her to the house. The house was large and seemed mostly made out of glass walls, she could see three people in what appeared to be the living room heading towards the door and she was greeted by a woman, equally as beautiful as Carlisle, once inside the door.. She had caramel colored hair, with a heart shaped face, slender and soft looking. She had on a beaming smile as she was lead inside and looked surprised as she spotted the young child in her arms. Behind her three more people entered the hall they were at, one another woman and two men. This woman was tall and exceptionally beautiful especially for a vampire, with really long blonde wavy hair. One of the men who came in after was also tall, though more so than the blond one behind him, with curly dark hair and huge muscle the seemed like he could be a weight lifter, if he were human that is. A beaming smile lit his face and I know I'd have to keep an eye out on this one least he get Emrys involved in mischief. Finally, the one to enter and seem to keep their distance was the honey blonde man with very eerie similarities to the girl. Though she suspected they had no relation with each other but being vampire.

All had stopped in their steps as they focused on the child that had suddenly decided he didn't want to sleep anymore and was waking up.

"Hermione, this is my wife Esme," he motioned to the woman with dark hair and she nodded to her slightly. "Then my adoptive children Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Emmet Cullen." The blond woman, Rosalie, looked fascinated by Emry as he started to whine and looked around him in confusion.

"Mama? Where Nana Mo?" He asked looking around the room and she sighed as she shifted him in her arms.

"Nana Molly had to stay home Emry, remember? I told you we would go on a trip and wouldn't be able to see them for a while." Emrys looked up at Hermione with consideration and she felt a slight probing at her mind. She looked sternly at him and kept her shields up.

"Emrys what did I say about looking in peoples minds?" She scolded and the probing stopped as he looked down sheepishly.

"Mama say is bad manners," he replied and she shook her head trying to keep a smile from her face as she set him on the floor and he turned to look at the people around him. "Who you?" He suddenly asked and Rosalie couldn't help her beaming smile as she knelt in front of him.

"I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose, it's very nice to meet you young man," she said and shook hands with Emrys. She looked curiously at her hand holding his and she visibly sniffed a bit, frowning slightly at what she smelled. Then stood up and looked up at Hermione questioningly. Hermione, though, was already taking out a supply cup bottle from her beaded bad.

She opened it and handed it to Carlisle, while Emry aquatinted himself with the vampires, then she took out a sealed potion, juice, a vial label dragon blood and a knife.

"Where is your kitchen? It's almost time for his potion," she asked and she and Emry were soon led to the kitchen where she placed everything on the table as everyone gathered to see what she was doing.

She uncorked the vial of Emrys potion and the juice, she took the offered bottle from Carlisle and poured the juice in it. She grabbed her knife pricked her finger and let three drops fall into the opened potion. She looked up as she heard someone gasp and followed everyone's eyes to Emrys as he climbed effortlessly onto the kitchen counter and sniffed in the direction of his mother and her blood. He smile and looked up at her.

"Mummy give Em juice?" He asked and she smiled bending over to kiss his head.

"Yes, mummy is going to give you your juice." She replied smiling at his beaming smile. She healed her cut and closed the vial of potion before shaking it, she watched as it went from a dull color to a flowing green and then a red and she uncorked it and poured it in with the juice. Next she took the vial of dragon blood and paused.

"Might I have a spoon," she asked looking at Esme who she had seen was looking rather put off by what she was seen and seemed to be holding her breath. Jasper seem to be unnaturally still in the back at the door as well. She nodded and grabbed the spoon for her and while handing it to her couldn't help but voice the question everyone was wanting to know.

"What exactly are you giving him?" Hermione smiled as she poured the blood onto the spoon carefully.

"Every day, Emrys must have exactly one spoonful of dragon blood and a gene suppressing potion until he reaches the age of majority at seventeen," she held out the spoon full of blood to her son and watched as he took it into his mouth and hummed in delight. "My blood is added to his potion because my magic is what suppressed his nature while I carried him, otherwise he would have killed me trying to be born. I drank the potion while carrying him so my pregnancy while short was longer that it would have been and as normal as it could be to carry a child like him."

"But what is he?" Esme asked as Emrys accepted the bottle of juice Hermione gave him and he drank it happily, while letting her pet his wavy bronze hair. His eyes flashed red, then gold before returning to the beautiful green he was born with.

"Emry is half-human, half-vampire," Hermione replied and watched as they appeared shocked and it was Rosalie that recovered first. Her eyes never leaving Emrys, who smiled at her but didn't pull away from the hand running through his hair.

"How is that possible," she asked.

"It's a rarity, most human don't survive, and if the mother doesn't survive then the child doesn't either. But that seems to be only when the mother is non magical and unaware she is pregnant. However when the mother is magical, potions are given to her to slow down the growth of the child to that of a normal human. So instead of the one month rapid pregnancy I would have had, I only had to carry Emrys for six months almost seven." Carlisle looked slightly shocked by this and also like he wanted to take notes at what Hermione was explaining so she put her hand into her beaded bag and pulled out the research she had started on it and handed it to him to flip through.

"How can a mortal carry a vampire's child, and why not stop it before it kills the mother?" Carlisle asked curiously. Hermione snorted at the question. He looked up at her questioningly and she grabbed the spoon from where she had left it and held it up to Emrys who looked at it curiously.

"Emrys baby, would you show Dr. Cullen how strong you are now that you are a big boy," she asked and he nodded enthusiastically and proceeded to concentrate as he slowly bent the spoon. He showed it to Carlisle who took it from him to examine as Hermione applauded. "Yay, now Emrys can protect mommy from the bad guys." Hermione said as enthusiastically as she could and soon everyone else in the room was laughing and making comments after getting a pointed look from her. Emrys shyly smiled and burried his face in his mother's stomach not used to so much praise all at once from strangers.

"Like a Vampire he is strong, and like a vampire's skin, the sack he was in hardened to protect itself from outside intrusion. Not that I wanted to terminate, the thought was simply too unthinkable, but it is a difficult pregnancy and food consumption was made much more difficult if I didn't have a constant supply of blood as a side dish. Emrys is stronger than most humans even with the potion suppressing his vampire side."

"Why give him the potions though? If he's half human would he be less likely to go on a bloodlust rampage?" Emmet asked curiously and I smiled sheepishly.

"It's mostly for my benefit than anything. He would grow at an unprecedented rate but is estimated to grow to maturity in seven years. I'm mortal however, and would very much like to raise my child like any normal human and I fear that the short amount of time in which he grows I wouldn't be able to impart my most treasured moral qualities so he grows to be a decent being with respect for human life."

"It makes sense and it is rational thinking, though won't it hurt him to slow his growth?" Carlisle asked this time not looking up from the notebook.

"Not really. All I'm doing is putting his vampire side to sleep, though not really. The potion is designed to enhance his human qualities more than they would be. It helps him learn control of his cravings for blood, so that's a bonus." She answered, watched as Emrys finished his bottle and held it out to her before motioning he want to be picked up. She swept him into his arms and with a wave of her hand the bottle went to wash itself in the sink.

"By the way, how come you never told us about the magical world until Hermione was coming to stay with us Carlisle," Rosalie asked with narrowed eyes in the direction of the self cleaning dishes. Everyone else looked at Carlisle expectantly, and you would think he were distracted by the way he was reading through the book but he waved his hand dismissively at the question and answered either way.

"Magicals fear us, simple as that. They know what we are just from looking at us, and some countries have a deep rooted hatred for our kind because of the Volturi and Rouges like those of the south from here. We won't be welcomed in most communities and if we are it will always be with wariness. The danger that someone will hire out a Vampire Hunter from a neighboring country because of this will be even more of a danger should we have made ourselves at home within the Magical world."

"Carlisle is right," Hermione added. "England just recently had a great magical war about racial purity issues. It was bloody and we won but the changes are slow and many people escaped capture. It's why I'm here, I need to be hidden for a bit. As a war hero, no one wants to risk me and what I replresent to the advancement in the new government. After going to find my parents where I had sent them off with Emrys to hide I simply took a plane here once Kingsley had confirmed I would be protected. Those who know about Emrys know that going after him is the only way to bring me down. So he goes where I go."

It was silent for some time and I felt a strange sense of emotion that wasn't mine and frowned slightly at that but ignored it slightly.

"Anyway, could someone tell where my room will be so that I may put away our things away," at my words Rosalie was at my side instantly.

"I'll take you, but might I carry him," she asked and there was this longing look in her eyes as she asked this. _Strange_.

"Emrys, would you let Rosalie carry you to our room," Hermione asked looking at the boy in her arms and watched as he seemed to consider her question before holding out his arms to Rosalie. Rosalie took him into her arms with delight and then proceeded to lead Hermione to her room.

"We each have a room for ourselves. We try to blend in with the mortals as much as possible, living like them which includes going to schools and everything. When Alice saw that you were coming she had us build a room on top of the garage as well as empty out the basement. We couldn't figure out why until Carlisle got the phone call from Shacklebolt, and he had to tell us about your world and that you would be coming." Rosalie led her to a room on the second floor, which she instantly loved. It was filled with shelves that covered two walls, one half full and the others empty for future use which Hermione hoped will hold all of her things.

The bed was a large poster bed with its curtains drawn to the side, a deep royal blue with gold threading on them. Two side tables rested on each side and there was a beautiful oak rocking chair by the windowed wall.

"Wow, thanks you, this is beautiful, did you all really build this for me?" Hermione asked feeling a bit self conscious. Rosalie snorted and waved her hand.

"No thanks needed. Alice practically runs our family, when she says we need to do something we discuss it and end up doing as she says. She said something important will happen for our family and that we need to build an extra room so we did, and a day after the room was finished Carlisle got the call."

"Will I get to meet this Alice?" Hermione asked as she started to unpack her things. Rosalie seemed happy to entertain Emrys for the moment.

"Yes. She and Edward are at school at the moment, which should be out in just a few minutes. They'll be here soon enough."

Just as Rosalie had said this words Hermione could hear a car pulling out to the house and voices followed. Especially an excited female voice.

"She's here! I have to meet her! We have so much to talk about! Bella stay with Edward while I go meet our new guest..."

A knock on the door was followed by a small flash before Hermione was being pulled into a cold hug as Alice walked into the room.

"Hermione! I finally get to meet you! We have so much to talk about ..." her voice trailed off as she looked at Emrys playing on the ground besides Rosalie. She froze and she heard someone call up the stairs, a voice she knew well and which made Emrys snap his head in the direction of the voice.

"Alice? Why can't I hear your thoughts anymore?"

Hermione let go of Alice as she walked towards the voice downstairs, the others following as she stepped onto the top step and looked down at the man who's voice she know well. His bronze hair was as windswept as always but his eyes were a darker shade to what she had remembered. Besides him was a girl with brown hair and pale skin though not like him so Hermione knew she was human. She however couldn't stop from looking surprised and the mixed emotions she felt at seeing him again. Tears sprung to her eyes and she felt her legs give out from under her.

"Edward." Hermione whispered softly and watched as he looked at her confused. Which quickly changed to surprise as a small pile of limbs leaped down the stairs and straight into his arms.

"Daddy!" Emrys cried out happily as he was caught in the arms of his surprised father.

Gasps could be heard throughout the house as everyone gathered around them and the strange reunion. But everyone was looking at the boy in Edwards arms and the almost exact replica he was to the man. Finally a voice broke the stunned silence and it was the mortal girl by Edward's side.

"What is going on?" She asked and her face was set in confusion as she looked between Emrys and Edward and finally Hermione who was sitting on the steps with tears trailing down her cheeks.

Edwards on the other hand was shocked and didn't seem to be recovering anytime soon. He couldn't hear the thoughts of any of his family members close to the girl, that sat on the steps crying nor could not hear the thoughts of the boy in his arms. A boy who looked almost exactly like him if it weren't for the green colored eyes that looked up at him happily and he clung to him.

"Edward," he heard a voice call and he looked at the girl whom seemed to have gathered herself as she stood and slowly descended the stairs. "I'd like you to meet Emrys. Emrys Edward Granger-Cullen." There was a pause as she looked at the boy fondly before meeting Edwards eyes.

"Your son."


End file.
